


Cursed Beast

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beast - Freeform, Domination, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, Knotting, M/M, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma in fact did not fall into the spring of drowned girl instead he fell into the spring of drowned wolf. After dealing with this unique curse a group known as the high breed, come for Ranma claiming he’s one of them. Ranma refuses to go but the high breed, aren’t going to give up so easily.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cursed Beast Ranma

Ranma, in fact, did not fall into the spring of drowned girl instead he fell into the spring of drowned wolf. After dealing with this unique curse a group known as the high breed, come for Ranma claiming he’s one of them. Ranma refuses to go but the high breed, aren’t going to give up so easily.

Chap 1 Cursed

Ranma Saotome was a young man taken away from his mother by his father Genma to train and become a martial artist, they traveled a lot and the raven haired boy found himself at an all-boys school. There he met Ryoga Hibiki a boy with no sense of direction, poor kid often got lost in his own house, the two met fighting over the last piece of the good bread at the shop. At first, their relationship started off as rivals, Ryoga was the strongest kid in school until Ranma showed up, so he often challenged Ranma, and lost. This embarrassed Ryoga, so he kept training to beat Ranma.

Genma approved believing a rivalry would push Ranma to get stronger. A boys school tended to be a war zone, it was dog eat dog in those halls. Their rivalry was going strong, that is until Ranma started helping Ryoga get bread of his own. Ranma made sure to get an extra order of bread for Ryoga every time. In truth, the reason Ryoga never got bread was cause he always got lost on the way to the store, so he was always last.

Ryoga was surprised Ranma even bothered to get him bread, but what’s more, they ate together. It was nice, Ryoga didn't have a lot of friends. Their bond changed and they even trained together. Both got really strong and very close, they became the badasses of their school no one messed with them and they even got the first pick of the bread. Ryoga was so happy and things in his life was finally getting better, Ranma walked him to and from school so he didn't get lost, he made sure he got to his classes on time, they studied together, Ryoga even helped Ranma with his calligraphy. They were both so happy, doing well in school and in training, and then things started getting difficult...

The lost boy started to develop feelings for Ranma, and what’s more, Ranma returned those feelings. The two started a very heavy relationship, mostly petting but they talked of their future. Sounds perfect right? Ranma wanted him, and Ryoga wanted Ranma, no downside... Sadly Genma caught wind of their growing relationship and was not happy. He didn't want Ranma to grow soft, and in his stupid mind he thought Ranma getting together with Ryoga would ruin him. Not that he truly cared about Ranma, he just thought how this would effect him, and the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He took Ranma away and headed to China, for secret training. He snatched him away in the middle of the night when Ranma didn't get a chance to say goodbye or anything.

Ryoga thought Ranma abandoned him, but he held onto the hope it was all a misunderstanding. He followed Ranma…well tried to follow Ranma he made quite a few wrong turns, all the way to China. Ranma had mentioned his old man wanted to go to some special training ground known as Jusenkyo...

-x-

While in China they went to the strange training ground called Jusenkyo, the warnings were on the wall but Genma didn't speak a word of Chinese. Genma promised “lied” and said if Ranma completed his training in Jusenkyo he could go back to Ryoga. They started training and when Genma fell into a spring and came out a panda! Ranma was shocked so shocked he couldn’t block when Genma came out and hit him into another spring.

Ranma came out as a large black furred wolf. “What the hell?!” Ranma shouted, surprised he could still speak human.

“Oh sirs, you fell into cursed springs now when you splashed with cold water you turn into a panda and a wolf. You’re still able to talk, because legend says the wolf that drowned in spring was an ancient wolf that was able to talk human, but I’d warn you not to talk because normal people might freak out, and try to kill you!” The guide said and Ranma howled out his frustration. Genma wasn't able to talk, and that was sometimes the only peace and quiet Ranma got.

-x-

The guide informed them that their curses may affect their normal forms as well. In fact, they did Ranma even more so, his senses greatly increased. He could see in the dark, and his sense of smell and hearing was stronger, Ranma was faster and stronger than before. His nails grew sharper and faster, Ranma was able to create a few techniques using them but his father scolded him saying those claws were like relying on weapons.

Ranma knew it was bologna his father just didn’t like his son having a bigger and bigger edge on him. However Ranma didn’t mind he already realized his father was weaker than him, so to keep the man thinking he was the alpha he filed his nails down. Another change he learned he could produce powerful pheromones like a wolf as well as an animal’s intimidation technique, but it also had...other uses...

There was a slight issue when they came upon an Amazon village, and accidentally ate food that was a prize in a tournament. So he had to fight with the Amazon warrior, a purple haired girl named Shampoo.

Ranma beat Shampoo and she swore to marry him, as were their laws. She chased Ranma all over despite him telling her he wasn’t interested in women. Genma didn't stop this either, thinking of only how Ranma marrying Shampoo would benefit him.

He did his best to ditch her, and Shampoo ended up running into Ryoga in her search. Ryoga had made it to Jusnekyo and she knocked the lost boy into the spring of drowned pig. Ryoga crawled out as a little black piglet, he found he couldn't talk only oink. When she found Ryoga as a pig, she thought cooking him would make Ranma love her more. However, when she dropped him in the warm water Ryoga sprang out naked, skin red and him covering his crotch. Shampoo screamed and tried to smack Ryoga saying the only naked man she wanted to see was her fiancee Ranma.

It was then Ryoga learned of Shampoo’s engagement to Ranma, he didn't want to believe it but she went on and on about how their wedding would be wonderful, and how many children they were gonna have, and she got all giggly about the wedding night. It rightfully angered Ryoga, and all his dreams of their future together were suddenly dashed. ‘I’ll find you Ranma, you will pay for messing with me and my mind.’ he was pissed, but he needed to find Ranma to give him a piece of his mind.

-x-

Ranma did notice a few things about himself thanks to his curse, some nights especially during the clear nights when the moon was visible he liked to douse himself in cold water and run. Nowhere in particular just run it was oddly freeing. The wind in his fur, the freedom, the rush! It was weird some days he thought he smelled Ryoga, but never found him. He guessed he just missed the lost boy so much.

Then on the nights of the full moon Ranma really liked to go wild he stayed in his human form, stripped off his clothes and ran naked through the woods. His blood rushed, he got so turned on, and bathed in moonlight he took care of his manly need.

He didn’t care about reversing the curse he kinda liked it.

-x-

Genma got sick of traveling and decided to set down some roots and use Ranma in the process. He remembered his old pal Soun Tendo, the two trained together back in the day. He took Ranma to the Tendo dojo, with the intention of combining the two schools, and get free room and board in the process. There Ranma met the Tendo sisters; Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Ranma said flat out he wasn’t interested in marrying but he would take over the dojo. Akane was outraged as she was the head of the dojo right now, and she wasn't gonna hand it over to a boy. She challenged Ranma for the right of the dojo. Ranma beat her of course, rather easily, he didn't even use 5% of his skills and the dojo became his. Soun was understanding, Kasumi was nice, he was wary of Nabiki, and he didn't like Akane.

-x-

“Ranma as of tomorrow you are going back to school,” Genma announced, and Ranma groaned.

“How boring.” he sighed.

To be continued

  



	2. Wolf Pheromone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Wolf Pheromone

The Tendos were shown about their curse, as to not freak them out should they turn. Ranma could talk thanks to the uniqueness of his curse, and Genma used signs to communicate.

Ranma walked to school with Akane. He wasn't really pleased, not at all. Akane was a banshee, she wouldn't stop complaining. Boys are this, boys are that boys suck I hate boys blah blah blah. 'Really if she hates boys so much I feel sorry for her dad.' he thought. Soun may not have been perfect, no parent was, but he was leagues better than his father. Soun considered him family and even gave Ranma an allowance.

Speaking of fathers his came after him, yelling at him that he should marry Akane, and officially join the Tendo and Saotome families together. Ranma kicked him into a river and the panda came out, holding up a sign. “Boy!” he growled.

“Shut it pops, I'm going to school as you said. I'm even dealing with this tomboy. So I'm not in the mood for you.” He growled back, and Genma backed down.

“Tomboy!” Akane kicked the fence Ranma was standing on and he fell into the water. Out came a black wolf.

“Bitch!” Ranma growled. He climbed out of the water and shook off his fur. “Great now I need some hot water.”

“I know a place!” She seemed really excited.

'What's got her all happy?' He followed her to a doctor's office.

'Man, what's taking her so long?' suddenly a hand went to his head and he began to get stroked. 'Whoa, what the hell?' he got stroked and scratched in the best of ways. His body relaxed in seconds, if not for his pride he'd have rolled over and shown his belly.

“Hello there,” a tall brunette wearing glasses spoke. “My you are a handsome one.” his scent was pleasing, causing Ranma's tail to wag.

“Doctor Tofu!” she smacked Ranma out of the way.

'Bitch!' he growled.

“Akane you should treat animals more kindly.” he went over and inspected Ranma for any injuries.

“He's not a real animal, he's a pervert! See!” she poured hot water on him and Ranma appeared in all his naked glory.

“I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this.” he gave a polite bow but didn't bother to cover up his endowments. Tofu blushed and looked down, marveling at Ranma's fit form. Broad shoulders, strong arms, fine pecs, perky nipples, rock hard abs, a nice man bush, and possibly the biggest cock he had ever seen, and he wasn't even hard yet, with a matching pair of big balls.

Tofu's glasses fogged up and he blushed. The man started dancing with his skeleton, speaking jibberish. “Uh is he okay?”

“He gets like that sometimes. He can be so silly.”

“Silly huh?” he noticed the erotic dancing, the way he moved his hips, and the musky aroma of arousal coming of Tofu in waves. It reminded some of the mating dances he'd seen some male Amazons do.

Ranma got dressed, and they headed off to school. Tofu snapped out of his daze. “Ah!” he gasped. His cock was rock hard in his pants. “Oh my, I hope that boy didn't notice. Though he's certainly an interesting one.”

Tofu put a Be Back Later Sign and locked the door. He needed some alone time. He stripped off his clothes and got out his lube. He got on his knees and he spread lube over his cock.

He shivered at the coldness, but as he stroked his dick it got warmer. His penis glistened, and he worked himself faster and faster. “Ranma Saotome,” he panted. He leaned forward as he brought slick fingers to his ass.

Spreading his cheeks, he brought his middle finger down to his manhole. He rubbed his pucker, the entrance twitching as it was smeared with the now warmed up lube. The tip of his finger pushed at his pucker and he groaned as the digit slipped in. “Ohh Ranma!” he moaned rocking the digit in and out.

His body trembled as the finger worked his hole, and his free hand stroked his dick. He added a second finger and began to work his ass open. He was skilled and found his prostate and began to massage it. He couldn't stop imagining the boy's big dick, and how big he'd be hard.

Pre-cum leaked from his tip, as he grew closer and closer to climax. His balls bounced with each stroke, his manhole pulsed around his fingers. He wiggled his fingers inside and rubbed his prostate. “Ohh yes!”

He blew his load, arching his back and moaning in pleasure. His body shook as he rode his orgasm high, his cum raining down splashing his face, glasses, pecs, and abs, the rest spilling over his hand and cock. It had been a long time since he's cum so hard, he felt hot, needy, and craving. It's been so long since he felt like this. 'I hope I can see Ranma again.' he felt his heart flutter.

Despite the powerful orgasm, he was still hard, so he took to the bed. Rolling onto his back he thrust three fingers into his ass and continued working his cock. He wished Ranma was in bed with him, but he settled for imagining Ranma was watching him.

-x-Meanwhile at Furinkan High-x-

Akane was gushing over Tofu, talking about how great and amazing he was. 'Yet he's a man, you are such a hypocrite.' She wasn't wrong though, despite his non-threatening appearance Tofu had sneaked up on him and he never sensed him. The guy was a martial artist, he was strong and quite handsome. Akane said she hoped to marry Doctor Tofu one day. 'Jokes on you, from the way he smelled I'm pretty sure he likes guys.' Ranma's instincts were never wrong.

As they hit the school gate she started chanting about how she hated boys. Ranma was surprised to see a swarm of males rush out of the school. Each of them was a part of a sports team. It seems they all wanted to date Akane, attacking her talking about dating and love. Why Ranma couldn't understand it, but ehh to each their own. If they wanted to chase a brat like her let 'em.

She was the type to kill you than kiss you. He asked one of the losers what was going on. It seems that some guy named Kuno made a point to say if anyone wanted to date Akane they had to beat her in combat. “So we've been trying to defeat her every day.” he groaned.

“Wow really, you haven't given up. Do you really want to date her so badly?” What did they see in her?

“To tell the truth no, a lot of the guys are just stubborn and using the chance to get stronger.” The guy had hearts in his eyes as he looked at Ranma. “Wow, you are so handsome.”

'Oh, crap here we go again.' Wolves had this unique way about them since he's been cursed he's had this way with beta males. They instinctively are drawn to him, his pheromones pretty much saying for a good time call me? In not so many words, his pheromones helped awaken feelings that were buried down. It didn't create them, just help stroke what was already there. Guys just responded to Ranma's natural charisma, charm, and good looks, the fact he was strong on top of all that was just the icing on the cake. They weren't crazy obsessed or anything either...well some were but that was just their personality.

Most respected an alpha's decision if Ranma rejected them they usually didn't respond to him again, usually... The defeated men turned to Ranma sensing his strength. Not all were beta males, there were some alphas, to which his pheromones encouraged friendship.

Akane glared. “Why is he so popular?” The guys started ignoring her and swarming Ranma.

Someone threw a rose at her. She grimaced and faced Tatewaki Kuno. “I Kuno age 17 the blue thunder of Furinkan High challenge you Akane!”

“Kuno!” She screamed and the two began to fight.

“So that's Kuno huh?” he kept his gaze on the male's moves. Their fight was predictable, Kuno was leaving openings for Akane to take, but she was either to blind or unskilled to see them. It was already sad to see someone strong, weaken themselves like this. “Wow, pathetic.”

“What was that?” Kuno stopped. “Just who are you?”

“Stay out of this Ranma!” Akane shouts.

“Ranma?” he looked between the two.

“Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts.”

“And what is your relationship to Akane?” He pointed his wooden sword at Ranma.

“Relationship? Not a damn thing, I took over the dojo, it's now the Saotome Dojo!”

“What?” his eyes widened in surprise. “Welp how dare you!”

“Welp huh?” Ranma cracked his knuckles. “Look it's really sad to see a beta male act all tough, looks like you need to learn your place.”

“I shall fight thee for Akane Tendo's honor.” He attacked Ranma swinging his sword about.

“Akane's honor? Really, if you fought at full strength you'd do better.”

“What you say?!” Ranma dodged every swing.

“You've been holding back when fighting Akane, going strong enough to try and prove your metal but not trying to actually beat her.” He'd seen it before, in China.

Kuno was increasing his skill, but Ranma was still dodging. “How?” Ranma punched him and sent him flying backward.

“You weaken yourself for a faulty alpha.” Ranma snapped and let Kuno have it. A barrage of punches Kuno was struggling to defend.

“You insult Akane again, I'll make you pay.” he let loose a barrage of sword thrusts which Ranma dodged.

Ranma was growing bored, he did a backflip away from Kuno. “Let's finish this!” he took a fighting stance. “Wolf Claw!” the attack happened so fast, most couldn't even follow it with the naked eye.

He ripped apart his sword and Kuno's clothes. Kuno was knocked on his back bare ass and crotch exposed for all to see. In one second the two were facing off, blink and Kuno was stripped and his sword broken.

You would think the humiliation would be enough to put Kuno in his place, but nope. The swordsman stood up and ran off shielding his crotch.

Kuno kept attacking and challenging Ranma again and again. First Period, “Ranma Saotome prepare yourself!” Kuno's school uniform and wooden sword were shredded and he had to run through the halls naked.

“Ranma Saotome I challenge you!” Third Period, his gym clothes were shredded and he had to run through the yard shielding his crotch.

Lunch Period, Kuno was back in a new uniform and was going after Ranma. “Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!”

“Okay, Kuno I'm trying to eat my lunch, go bother someone else.” He bit into his lunch, Kasumi's cooking was quite delicious.

“You who have humiliated me time and time again,” he growled and gripped his sword tight.

“Little beta should learn your place.” he took another bite. 'I'll admit he's persistent.'

“I am older than you welp!” he swung at Ranma.

“Age has nothing to do with it, a beta is a beta.” he dodged and ate his food. 'This guy is starting to piss me off.'

He was about to eat his last rice ball when Kuno managed to hit it out of his hand. Ranma seethed as Kuno laughed.

“Haha, now fight me Ranma Saotome I'll show you who the alpha is!” the male twitched.

“Oh, that's it!” Ranma's nails lengthened.

Wham Wham Wham Scratch Scratch Scratch Shred Wham Wham Wham Wham Wham

“Ahhhhh!” Kuno screamed. He was stripped naked yet again, he tried to run away only to get grabbed by Ranma. “Wait, no Saotome!”

“Big talking beta, needs to learn his place.” he was hauled across Ranma's lap. “You wanted to see who the alpha is?”

“Wait no you wouldn't...” Smack “Ahh!”

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Kuno cried out in mercy as Ranma's big hand smacked across both cheeks. His ass giggled, his tender flesh rippling from each swat.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

“No Ranma please have mercy!” tears began to well up in his eyes as his ass stung.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

“Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,” his ass was turning a lovely shade of red. Each new swat brought a new burst across his stinging ass.

“No mercy till you admit you are a beta.” Ranma has had to deal with arrogant betas before, betas who think they are alphas, and so on.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

“I'm ahh ah beta I'm a beta!” he cried.

“Now to make sure you are honest,” Ranma smirked

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

His ass stung, his cheeks were so hot, each new smack brought upon humiliating pain. 'This sting of humiliation, not even my father has ever spanked me...and yet...and yet…'

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Each new swat made his cock twitch and throb with new life. His rock hard 5 incher pulsed against his leg. He'd been growing hard for a while, halfway through he was hard as a rock Kuno was just too dense to notice but Ranma did.

'Yet this feels so good!' he humped shamelessly, bucking back. “I'm a beta, a beta! Please forgive me master!” he cried as one final Smack landed across his ass, and Kuno came, pelting the ground with his seed.

“Seems you enjoyed that. Very well, kicking your ass has made me all sweaty.” Ranma says with a smirk. “Lick my feet for forgiveness.” his tone was firm, and Kuno was so high off his orgasm he quickly obeyed.

“Yes, sir!” He gets down on all fours and removed Ranma's school shoes and socks, and began to lick Ranma's feet. Ranma sighed happily.

“Good boy, remember your place!” he raises his foot and Kuno starts licking the sole.

'Oh fuck this tastes good, I can't stop!' he licks the heel and laps at the pads, even going between his toes. He switched feet worshiping his master's feet with all his might.

Even after he cleaned his master's feet he kept licking, going as far as to sniff as he licked. The musk was so strong and made his mouth water. He relished in the joy of licking Ranma's feet before he knew it he was on the cusp of another orgasm.

His penis twitched and he came again blowing his load all over the roof. Kuno stopped, his body trembling as he spilled his seed. Ranma got up. “Not a bad job, remember your place, and you'll find a proper alpha.”

“Yes master Ranma!” he bowed.

“Now make sure you clean up that mess before you go back to class,” he said. He knew Kuno wasn't a bad person, he was just a beta male who thought Akane was a worthy alpha to submit to.

“Yes sir!” he got down and began licking his cum off the floor. Ranma sweatdropped.

'I meant with a towel but okay whatever works for ya.' he took one last look at Kuno, the male shaking his red ass as he lapped up his cum. 'He'll make some alpha a fine mate.'

Ranma thought the rest of the day would be peaceful. That is until the Sixth period when Kuno burst into his classroom buck naked. “Ranma Saotome I will date with you!” He was hard, carrying roses, and made Ranma facepalm.

The teacher hit Kuno in the head with an eraser. “Kuno put some pants on.” the swordsman whimpered.

“Yes sir!” he blushed and left to go get dressed. It seemed he'd have to handle Kuno personally.

To be continued

Chap 3 Tofu Makes a House Call

Akane pulls a cheap shot and hurts Ranma so Tofu is called to help. He does treat Ranma but there is a small matter of his fee.

“I can't pay with money, but I'm used to selling my body.”

“Ranma!” Tofu couldn't believe it.

End preview


	3. House Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ranma ??

Tofu ?

Kuno 5 Inches

Chapter 3 Tofu makes a House Call

Akane was pissed! Despite saying she didn't like boys, she was now all upset that all the guys were no longer attacking her and were now throwing themselves at Ranma. In just a few short days Ranma had become insanely popular. Not only was he athletic, manly, strong, but also incredibly handsome. 'What makes him so great?!' she huffed.

The sports teams were clamoring to get Ranma to join their teams, and judging from the blushes they were more into Ranma than just his athletic ability. 'Disgusting, look at them drooling over him.' She thinks. 'That pervert is acting like it's all normal.' Ranma was used to it though, his wolf pheromones tended to have that effect on people. If things got too out of hand Ranma handled it himself, or his new beta did...

Kuno had accepted his new life as Ranma's beta. He was still Kuno, so he got a little crazy sometimes, trying to buy Ranma gifts, popping up at random times, and proclaiming his love at the top of his lungs. Ranma was flattered but he didn't want things. “You just be a good little beta male, and we'll get along just fine.” Kuno was touched.

His sister often told him the way to someone's heart was gifts, and if that didn't work poison powder. He knew his sister was crazy but when he pursued Akane, he tried buying her gifts, which she accepted but never agreed to date him. He thought he just wasn't buying the right gifts, and he wasn't showing how great he was. Ranma was right, he was chasing a faulty alpha.

“Saotome!” Kuno called out to him.

“Hm?” Ranma was heading home and had just stopped at his shoe locker. Kuno bowed.

“Thank you, for taking me as your beta,” Kuno says. “I will do my best to please you.”

“You are cute.” Ranma chuckled and approached the swordsman. He raised his head and cupped his cheek. “I'll claim you soon, for now, you are part of my pack. You are my good boy right?”

“Yes sir!” he blushed and shivered. Ranma captured his lips in a kiss. Kuno gasped, the kiss deepening. His legs buckled, pleasure coursing through him like a thunder strike. Ranma dominated the kiss, and Kuno's body was loving the dominance. His penis pulsed and throbbed growing wetter as the kiss carried on when the kiss finally broke Kuno came, slumping to the floor like a puddle of jelly. “Wow!”

“See ya around Kuno,” he waved the other off and headed back to the dojo.

-x-

“Hello, Ranma, did you have a good day at school?” Kasumi asked.

“It wasn't too bad,” Ranma said walking in.

“Where's Akane?” she asked.

“Dunno, she said she didn't want to walk home with me so she ditched me.” he shrugged.

“Oh my,” Kasumi sighed. She knew her sister was troubled, she wanted to take over the Tendo dojo, and when their father let her, she ended up chasing away all of their students. Ranma taking over gave them a clean slate, but Akane didn't see it that way, in her mind, she did nothing wrong. She had hoped the two would get along if anything become friends. She didn't seem to realize that if not for Nabiki's managing of their finances they would have lost their home and dojo. With Ranma’s help, Kasumi believed the dojo would be saved.

“I’m gonna go work out.”

“I’ll bring you a snack later,” she said smiling.

“Thank you!” he said.

-x-

Akane returned during the middle of Ranma’s work out, she had been stewing for a while, only increasing her unfocused anger. Ranma was in the dojo, he had changed out of his clothes into some work out pants, and he was exercising shirtless, he was finished with his warm up and was now doing vertical push-ups on his thumb. His body glistened with sweat, his manly pheromones were stronger, the control and focus were impressive.

“You really stink you know that?” she came in with a bucket of cold water.

“What was that?” he stopped and looked at her. His eyes widened at the sight of the bucket of water. “Oi!”

“I don’t know why I have to live under the same roof as a pervert like you. You are just an animal, you should take that form it suits you better, least then I won’t have to look at your face!” she tossed the water at him.

Ranma pushed off avoiding the water, but as he flipped and landed, his foot met the wet floor, and he slipped. Akane pulled a cheap shot and attacked him as he fell, she hit him upside the head and caused his neck to bend the wrong way.

“Akane!” Kasumi screamed. She had shown up with snacks and saw the moment Akane hit Ranma. His neck was badly bent. “How could you!?”

“He started it!” Akane said but Kasumi wasn’t listening. It was a clear cheap shot, they weren’t having a duel Ranma was working out, and Akane butted in.

“Oh dear, this looks bad, I’ll have to call Doctor Tofu.” she ran off to make the call.

-x-

Tofu arrived shortly after. Akane was grounded, all her puppy eyes and excuses fell on deaf ears. Ranma was sitting in the dojo, with his neck bent the wrong way. “My word, are you alright?” Tofu asked him.

“Not really, I got cheap shotted.” he sighed.

“You got sloppy boy, it’s your own fault you got hurt.” Genma slapped him.

“Oww!” Ranma hissed, before growling.

“Mr. Saotome!” Kasumi scolded.

Tofu looked at the man. “Mr. Saotome? So you're Ranma's father.” he gave him a fake smile. “Would you be so kind as to step outside, so I can treat your son?”

“He doesn't need treatment, he's fine, it's his own fault anyway,” Genma said.

“Mr. Saotome, I insist.” Genma was going to complain, but Tofu gave him a stern look, and the man clammed up. Kasumi patted Ranma's shoulder and left shutting the door behind her. “Alright, Ranma I'm gonna warn you, this is gonna hurt, but I'll try to make this as painless as possible.”

Ranma snorts. “Heard that, but usually I'm the one saying it.” he chuckled as Tofu blushed. He massaged his neck a bit, trying not to get distracted by the boy's half-naked body, or the rich manly musk radiating off him. Just a single whiff had him so hard in his pants

With a few quick adjustments, Tofu had Ranma's neck set back into place. “There you go,” he massaged Ranma's shoulders. “Take it easy for a day, and you'll be as good as new.”

“That's good, mmm~” he relaxed under Tofu's touches. His moan sent shivers down the man's spine. Tofu wanted to touch more, but his hands drifted from Ranma's muscles.

“I'm glad to help, I was surprised I normally don't make house calls.” he chuckled. He was kidding of course, but it was just a silly doctor joke.

“There must be clear expenses, especially since calling you so late.” Ranma rubs the back of his head.

“It's just a small fee, I'm not in a rush or anything.”

“Well, I barely get an allowance, if possible...I can pay you with my body.” he flexed a bit, showing off his prominent bulge, and his body.

“Ranma!” Tofu gulped and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. “You shouldn't tease an old man.” he chuckled. He was so hard, and Ranma was truly sexy, since meeting him the other day, Tofu hasn't stopped thinking about him.

“I'm serious, I've had to pay with my body before, I can promise I'll show you a good time.” In China Ranma faced many male amazons as well, defeating them to learn much-needed techniques, however, some lessons could be taught through payment, and since Ranma had no money he had to learn how to pay with his body. By doing so not only did he learn the secret Amazon techniques, but he also learned many techniques for the bedroom.

Tofu blushed. “You don't need to do that Ranma-kun.” his glasses fogged up, his hands began to move about as he stood up. He had forgotten about his erection.

“What if I want to have sex with you Tofu?” he asked and stood up as well. He approached the man, his pheromones making Tofu tense up, his cock weeping heavily. Ranma grabbed him through his pants. “If I wanted to mate with you, would you become mine?” he gave his cock a squeeze.

“Yes!” Tofu moaned.

“Then strip!” his tone was so strong, it made Tofu shiver and his knees buckle.

“Yes sir!” he moaned. In motions as fluid as the ocean Tofu removed his clothes each article joined a pile on the floor, the last being his wet fundoshi. His hard 9 incher sprang up, completely soaked in pre-cum.

Ranma whistled. “You got a pretty nice piece here, you could make someone very happy.” Ranma took hold of his hard dick, feeling it pulse in his hands. “But I can smell,” he cups Tofu's ass. “You'd much rather use this.”

“Nnn, yes!” In his life, he trained in martial arts, and became a fine doctor, his heart has always been for men. When he got that flutter feeling he tended to go a little whacky, although he's topped a few guys when he was younger, he was never satisfied. What he wanted, what he needed was to be topped. With his personality and body, he hadn't found anyone to satisfy those urges. He always thought he'd meet a nice older man, who would sate his desires but as he waited he became older himself. He's tried to find someone but some find it weird a man his age wants to bottom.

Ranma squeezed his ass, making him buck into the boy's grasp. “I know what you need, but having such a prize before me, I don't think I can hold back from claiming you as mine. Would you like that?” He pumped the man's cock.

Tofu moaned, rocking into his grasp. Ranma's pheromones were driving him wild, he's never been so excited. His free hand slipped between his cheeks and caressed his wanting hole. “We barely know each other, what if you grow bored with me?”

“My instincts are never wrong, and wolves mate for life.” he nuzzled his neck. Ranma was right, his instincts told him Tofu would be the perfect mate, his strong shoulders, his sleek arms and legs, his firm pecs and toned abs, wide strong hips, he had the body of a martial artist. “But I won't force you, I want a pack.” he brought Tofu's hand to his crotch to feel his manliness, his cock was swelling. “I need my betas to get along, if this is a problem, I can suck that big cock of yours and part ways.”

Tofu bit his lip, his glasses were so steamed up he couldn't see, but he could feel! Ranma's cock was so big inside his pants, it made Tofu's hole shiver in delight. He may never get another chance like this. Ranma was a young prize of an alpha male, strong but kind, warm and loving, and hung like a beast. He had seen it soft, but judging from what he was feeling the boy was a grower, what's more, he wanted him!

“Ranma...take me...make me your mate!” he moaned, and Ranma smirked. Yep, his instincts were never wrong.

To be continued...Mating Mating and More

After Ranma gives Tofu the best oral exam ever, he takes the man for a rimming of a lifetime. He shows off his manly size and a gift of his curse, he can produce a knot at the base of his penis when his lust builds up. After mating Tofu, Ranma sets his sights on Kuno, but with two mates in Ranma can't help but think about his first.


End file.
